Past Desires
by Lukelorelaichick
Summary: A new woman come to Stars Hollow, but apparently she is not new to EVERYONE. Has Luke been hiding something from his past? Will Lorelai finally discover what has always been there? JAVAJUNKIE, what else, LL, LB. Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for BRIE.

A/n: Okay I know that all my haunted dreams readers have been waiting for another story from me, so here it is. This takes place around the time of a Tale of Poes and Fire, but Nicole has not existed, and Lorelai does not have a boyfriend. Well I hope you enjoy and please **REVIEW!**

Lorelai is walking to Doose's market when she spots a new visitor in town. She's tall and skinny with blonde hair and brown eyes. Her hair was half up with a clip holding it together. She looked almost exactly like a Barbie doll. Lorelai was about approach her when suddenly Kirk went up to her. Lorelai decided that she could talk and welcome her later and entered Doose's market.

"Hey Lorelai," Dean greeted.

"Hey Dean, do you know if there is any more coffee ice cream?" Lorelai asked.

"I have no clue, but I could check for you."

"Thanks." While Dean was checking for her ice cream, Lorelai decided to explore the store and see if anything new arrived. While she was passing by isle six she heard a group of people talking. She decided to listen in from the isle next to it, where no one could see her.

"I heard that she moved here and got a job working at the Stars Hollow Hospital." Patty said.

"Yeah I heard that too, I wonder if she has stopped by the diner yet, Luke has seemed very mad lately," Babette said.

"Yes he has, but I think that has something to do with someone." Kirk said saying something right for once in his life. (Although I love Kirk!)

" Well I heard that he and Lorelai got into a fight again," Patty said.

"That will definitely do it." Many of the members of the group said. Lorelai could not believe what she was hearing. She was thinking it over when…

"Sorry Lorelai there is no more Coffee ice cream left," Dean told her.

"That's okay, ill just have to get my coffee another way. SO how is Lindsay…?"

xoxoxoxo

Lorelai decided that she could get her ice cream at Taylor's Old Fashioned Soda Shoppe.

"Hello Lorelai, what can I do for you?" Taylor asked.

"Can I have a cup of coffee ice cream please?" Lorelai said.

"Hm…we don't have any here, let me go get some more from the freezer."

"Thanks." Lorelai said before taking a good look around the new shop. As she was admiring the store she spotted the window in between Luke's and the Soda Shop. She noticed someone unfamiliar sitting at the counter. She than recognized the woman to be the person that was walking around town this morning. Than Luke came out from the kitchen and put a plate of…HEALTHY FOOD in front of her. Luke was smiling the way he always did at Lorelai and only Lorelai. Lorelai could feel the jealousy rising in her, although she would never admit it.

"Here you go Lorelai," Taylor said.

"You know what, Taylor maybe you should make that a big bowl of ice cream."

Taylor looked through the window to where Lorelai had been looking at before. "I see," Taylor said before going into the back. Usually Lorelai would argue with him about his answer, but right now she was not in the mood.

After getting her big bowl of ice cream Lorelai headed back to her house. When she entered Rory greeted her.

"Hey mom, your back early."

"The inn wasn't that crowded today," Lorelai said trying her best to sound normal, but she couldn't fool her only daughter.

"Mom what's wrong? Are you feeling okay? Your face is really pale!" Rory started to freak out.

"I'm fine." Lorelai said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, hey did you notice someone new in town today?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh yeah, I met a woman, her name is…"

"Is…" Lorelai asked trying to find out information.

"Oh yeah, her name is Brie, I met her at Luke's, is it me or does she look like a Barbie doll?"

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing," Lorelai said, "Hey, when did you go to Luke's?"

"Um, I went for lunch." Rory said.

"WHAT! How long has she been there!"

"What do you mean?" Rory was extremely confused.

"I mean I was just at the Soda Shop and she was at Luke's."

"Oh, I see now." Rory said giggling.

"You see what? Why are you giggling?"

"Mom, why do you care so much about Brie being at Luke's?"

"Cause…"

"She's taking your place?" Rory asked trying to get her mom to realize what has been right under her nose.

"No, I guess I just miss Luke." Lorelai said with her head down.

"Why don't we go to Luke's for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Okay. We should probably start heading to bed."

"Okay mom, I will be in my room if you need me."

Xoxoxoxox

The Gilmore's House early in the morning 

"Come on mom! I am not going to have time to eat anything at the rate that you are going." Rory yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, okay I am coming!" Lorelai said while running down the steps trying to put on her shoes.

"Ahhh!" Lorelai said almost falling.

"Lets go!" The two of them headed off to Luke's

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lorelai asked.

"You're the one that said that you missed Luke." Rory pointed out.

"Okay lets go in." Lorelai said but stopped as soon as she got to the door and saw who was sitting at the counter. "Does she ever leave?" Lorelai said to Rory.

"Common mom."

"I'm going, I'm going."

The two of them went inside and sat at the counter.

"Hello, are you new in town?" Lorelai asked nicely trying the best she could to be polite. Brie turned to Lorelai.

"I guess you could say that." Brie answered.

Just than Luke came out of the kitchen, and when he noticed Lorelai talking to Brie he stopped dead in his tracks.

Xoxoxoxox

A/n: I hope you guys liked my first chapter. It will get A LOT better as I add more chapters and more action. Please **REVIEW!** The amount of Reviews that I get will tell me whether or not to continue with this story so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character accept for Brie.

A/n: Hey everyone, I am trying my best to update ASAP. I also just updated Bahama Mama, so check out the new chapter, and please review it! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, PLEASE **REVIEW** and ENJOY

**Last chapter**

"Hello, are you new in town?" Lorelai asked nicely trying the best she could to be polite. Brie turned to Lorelai.

"_I guess you could say that." Brie answered._

_Just than Luke came out of the kitchen, and when he noticed Lorelai talking to Brie he stopped dead in his tracks._

Luke couldn't believe that Lorelai was talking to Brie. '_Weren't we fighting?'_ Luke thought to himself.

Luke went up to Lorelai and asked in a shaky voice, "What can I get you?"

"Um…I will have coffee and a ham omelet, with pancakes, and a donut." Lorelai answered trying her best to sound normal. Luke quickly went back into the kitchen.

Lorelai turned back to Brie, "I am Lorelai by the way."

"I'm Brie," she said while shaking Lorelai's hand.

"Is that short for Brianna?"

"No actually, its short for Brittany," Brie said quickly.

"Wow I have never heard that."

"Yeah well, only people that have known me for like forever call me Brittany."

Just than, Luke came out of the kitchen with Lorelai's order and a hot cup of coffee on the side.

Luke turned to Brie, "Britt, can I talk to you in the back?"

"Sure," Brie got up and followed Luke to the back.

Lorelai couldn't help but notice that Luke called her Britt. Than means that he must have known her long before she moved here. Lorelai was becoming very suspicious. After a few minutes Luke and Brie came out of the back of the diner, but instead of sitting down Brie left.

"So, anything new lately?" Lorelai asked.

"No."

"Anything out of the normal?"

"No."

"Anything you want to tell me?"

"Other than no, no."

"Oh come on Luke who was that?"

"An old friend."

"I thought we were friends Luke! No you know what you weren't just my friend!"

"I wasn't?" Luke's head shot up.

"No! You were my best friend."

'_Well its better than normal friend…_' Luke thought to himself.

"You know what best friends do? They tell each other things! All I want to know is who that woman is?"

"Fine you want to know who she was?" Luke asked in a loud voice.

"Yes!"

"She was my High School sweetheart!"

"Oh." Lorelai said becoming a little embarrassed that she made such a big deal over it.

"Yeah."

"I thought Rachael was your High School sweetheart?"

"No, Rachael was after Britt."

Lorelai than feeling a need to get out of there looked at her left hand and said, "Will you look at the time, I have to go see yah later," and she quickly ran out the door.

'_She wasn't even wearing a watch!'_ Luke was very confused about their conversation.

Lorelai quickly ran to the inn. "Hey Michel, do you know where Sookie is?"

"Why look who finally decided to show up for work." Michel said in his French accent.

"Ugh…never mind," Lorelai quickly ran to the kitchen.

"Hey honey!" Sookie said to Lorelai.

"Hey." Remembering that Luke and Sookie went to High School together when they were younger Lorelai asked, "Did you know a Brie back in High School?"

"Hm…no, I don't think so."

"Oh wait I forgot, I meant to ask did you know a Brittany back in high school?"

"Of course, she was the most popular girl, but not snobbish. We used to be really good friends."

"Really?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, she was also Luke's High School Sweetheart."

"Yeah I heard. What happened between them?"

"I am not really sure, maybe you should ask Miss Patty." Sookie said.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because Britt was the best dancer in Stars Hollow. She would Perform shows for the town, and help teach all of the little kids how to dance."

"Wow!"

"She was really nice. Why the sudden interest in her?"

"Well actually she is back in town."

"Oh my God, She is!"

"Yup."

Sookie than realized the sad expression that Lorelai had on her face. "What's wrong hun?"

"Nothing." She said putting on her best fake smile.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

"Luke won't tell me anything about her. I finally got him to tell me how he knew her, but that's about it. I want to know what really happened between them." Lorelai said.

"Wouldn't we all," Sookie said just loud enough for Lorelai to hear her.

xoxoxox

A/n: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I named the character after myself but this has nothing to do with me in real life, plus no one calls me Brie just Britt. Anyways please REVIEW. I am hoping to get 20 reviews so that I can move on to the next chapter! Also I update Bahama Mama so check it out!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Own Brie but that's about it…FOR NOW.

A/n: Thank you all for reviewing! I am sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to **REVIEW**.

xoxox

That night Lorelai lay in her bed still thinking about Luke and Brie. Brie was so thin and pretty, how is it that Luke always gets the prettiest girls? First Rachel than Nicole and now Brie. Lorelai knew that Luke's dating life was none of her business, but she couldn't help but wonder what made their relationship go sour. It must have been something big since Luke is always nervous when she asks and won't say anything

Lorelai was sitting down in a church with people all around her (also sitting). Suddenly music started to come from the organ which sounded like the "here comes the bride" melody. It took Lorelai a while to understand where she was, but eventually she knew.

_A skinny figure wearing a white dress and veil started coming down the isle holding on to a tall old man who was wearing a tux. When the bride finally reached the end, her father let go over arm and placed her hand into a gorgeous young mans. Once Lorelai had a better view of the man, she knew exactly who it was. The priest told the couple to repeat after him and after they would say their vows. _

_Lorelai was lost in her thoughts when she suddenly heard, "You may now kiss the bride." The man lifted the woman's veil up and Lorelai was stunned to see who was getting married. _

Suddenly Lorelai woke up to see Rory standing beside her bed smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, someone's sleep talking woke me up," Rory said while continuing to smile. Lorelai's face turned a dark shade of red, but luckily it was dark enough so that Rory could not see her embarrassed face.

"So…what exactly did I say?" Lorelai asked nervously.

"Hm…you were mostly mumbling, but I caught bits and pieces of it," Rory than saw the confused look on her mom's face. "Mom what's wrong?"

"I had the weirdest dream," Lorelai said.

"About a certain diner owner?" Rory asked.

"How did you…?" Lorelai asked but was cut off.

"Well, seeing as your dreams within the last few days have been Luke related, why should this one be any different?"

"I don't know."

"So what was this dream about?" Rory asked, curious to why her mom was saying weird things in the middle of the night.

Rory explained her dream in great detail to Rory.

"So what is your response dr. Phil?" Lorelai asked.

"Your secretly in love with Luke and want to marry him," Rory said quickly.

"That makes no sense!" Lorelai screamed. "I want another analysis!"

"Of course that makes sense!"

"I want another analysis!" Lorelai repeated.

"Fine, maybe your jealous of Brie," Rory stated.

Lorelai leaned back down in bed and covered her head with a pillow. She needed to figure out why she had been having all of these Luke dreams. She drifted back off to sleep and continued to dream of Luke.

Next day at Luke's 

Lorelai quickly opened the door and sat down at the counter. Her head was down slightly out of embarrassment from the previous day and her dreams the past night.

"What can I get you?" Luke said acting his usual self. He started to pour Lorelai a cup of coffee.

Lorelai than noticed Brie coming down the stairs and felt her cheeks turning red. "Actually I have to go…bye," she said and quickly made her way out the door. Luke just starred at the empty seat that Lorelai sat in a few seconds ago.

"What was that all about?" Brie asked seeing the whole thing from the bottom of the stairs.

"I have no idea," Luke said continuing to stare at the empty seat.

At the Independence Inn 

"Sookie!" Lorelai screamed running through the inn to the kitchen. She suddenly heard a big BOOM and an "I'm alright!"

"Sookie are you okay?" Lorelai said rushing to her side helping her up.

"Is everything okay hun?" Sookie asked Lorelai hearing the sacredness in her voice.

"I don't know. I had the weirdest dream last night!"

"Spill!" Sookie said while sitting down.

"Okay, so I'm sitting in a wedding watching this woman, in a beautiful white dress and long white veil walking down the isle. She walks all the way down with this old man who weirdly resembles my father…" Lorelai was cut off.

"That's a little freaky." Sookie said.

"No Sookie, that's not the weird part. SO as I was saying she walks down the isle and gets handed off to LUKE! They both say their vows and when Luke lifts the veil to kiss the bride I see who he is getting married to!"

"Oh, was it Uma Thurman?" Sookie asked excitedly.

"No, it was me!" Lorelai screamed.

"Oh my God!" Sookie said jumping up and down, thinking that her best friend has seen what has been in front of her all of her life.

"Ugh, I am so confused! What does this mean? Am I secretly in love with Luke? Do I want to marry him? Is he the "full package"? Lorelai sat down with her head in her hands.

"Well I think that you should talk to Luke about it," Sookie said.

"About what?" Lorelai asked.

"The dream."

"I can't do that! What if he thinks I am crazy and it ruins our friendship!"Lorelai said starting to freak out.

"Hun, you know that you need to tell him, so don't wait to long," Sookie said, and got back to work, leaving Lorelai alone with her thoughts.

xoxox

A/n: Sorry it took so long! I will try to update quicker next time. Anyways I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (sorry if there were any grammar or spelling mistakes). Please **review** and tell me what you think. This was basically a fill in chapter.


	4. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters accept for Brie. 

A/n: Thank you all for Reviewing. I am sorry it took so long. Please review and I hope you Enjoy!

Did anyone else not like the last episode? With the Gilmore fight, I didn't really see a big point to it. I hope the next episode is better.

Last time on Past Desires 

"_Ugh, I am so confused! What does this mean? Am I secretly in love with Luke? Do I want to marry him? Is he the "full package"? Lorelai sat down with her head in her hands._

"_Well I think that you should talk to Luke about it," Sookie said._

"_About what?" Lorelai asked._

"_The dream."_

"_I can't do that! What if he thinks I am crazy and it ruins our friendship!"Lorelai said starting to freak out._

"_Hun, you know that you need to tell him, so don't wait to long," Sookie said, and got back to work, leaving Lorelai alone with her thoughts._

At Luke's 

Lorelai came in with her head down. She looked around to see if Brie was near and was relieved when she wasn't there.

"Hi," Lorelai greeted Luke as she sat down at the counter.

"Hey, coffee?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Right," Luke said as he pulled out Lorelai's favorite blue cup and poured the liquid death into it.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you? Alone." Lorelai asked.

"Um…yeah, sure." Luke said as they both went into the storage room.

"So, this is what it looks like back here." Lorelai stated.

"Yup. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um…well…you see, I kind of had a dream…about you," Lorelai said.

"About me?" Luke asked, very surprised.

"Yeah," Lorelai said with her hand down, and her face blushing.

"So, what did I have anything to do with the dream?"

"Well, you were getting married," Lorelai stated.

"**_I_** was getting married? To who?"

"Well, you see that's the funny part."

"Whom did I get married to?" Luke asked again.

"Um…me," Lorelai whispered picking her head up slightly to see Luke's expression.

"You?" Luke whispered. Lorelai slowly nodded her head.

Luke slowly took a step toward Lorelai moving closer and closer by the second. Their noses gently brushed against one another's. They both closed their eyes, and their lips barely touched. They both pulled back a little bit and smiled.

"Hi," Lorelai whispered.

"Hi," Luke replied, and they both went in for another kiss. This time it was much longer and more passionate.

"MMM," Lorelai moaned. Luke smiled against her lips.

"Luke, Brie is outside waiting for you," Ceaser called and left without knowing what he interrupted.

"Well I guess I should go," Lorelai said and started to leave. Luke grabbed Lorelai's waste and brought her into another sweet kiss. They both pulled apart from lack of air, and Luke gave Lorelai another peck on the lips.

"So, what does this mean?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you want it to mean?"

Lorelai gave Luke another peck and said, "I want it to mean that we're an _us_."

"Good, me too." Luke gave Lorelai one more peck and began to leave.

"Wait, what about Brie?" Lorelai asked.

"What about her?"

"Well, don't you like her?"

"Lorelai, I liked Brie a very long time ago, I'm in love with someone else now."

"Really?" Lorelai whispered.

"Yeah," Luke said and kissed her with all the passion and love in his heart.

"I love you too," Lorelai said, without any hesitation.

A/n: Sorry I know it is very short, but it's better than nothing right? Well I hope you liked it. **_Should I end here or keep on going?_** I could write what the town would say, and Brie, and maybe even Lorelai's parents. Please tell me what you think and please REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/n: I know it has been an extremely long time, but I was thinking about continuing this story or just ending it, but many of you seem to like it so I will continue it. Please review and I promise I will reply.

"_So, what does this mean?" Lorelai asked._

"_What do you want it to mean?"_

_Lorelai gave Luke another peck and said, "I want it to mean that we're an us."_

"_Good, me too." Luke gave Lorelai one more peck and began to leave._

"_Wait, what about Brie?" Lorelai asked._

"_What about her?"_

"_Well, don't you like her?"_

"_Lorelai, I liked Brie a very long time ago, I'm in love with someone else now."_

"_Really?" Lorelai whispered._

"_Yeah," Luke said and kissed her with all the passion and love in his heart._

"_I love you too," Lorelai said, without any hesitation._

The Two of them walked back into the diner with the biggest grins on their faces. Miss Patty and Babbette could only guess what the two of them were doing.

"Luke! Just the man I want to see!" Brie said while walking up to them.

"Hey," Luke replied.

"So…you want to go for a walk?" Brie asked nervously.

"Um…okay" Luke replied and gave Lorelai a look saying that she had nothing to worry about.

Brie and Luke walked out the door, and started to walk in silence.

"So, what's up?" Brie asked.

"How about we just skip the chit chat and go straight to the point," Luke asked in a nice way.

"Okay…Luke I think I am still in love with you."

Luke stopped walking with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Luke, please say something," Brie asked.

"I'm sorry Brie, but there is someone else." Luke replied.

"Oh. Is it Lorelai?" Luke nodded. "Yeah, I thought that there was something going on between the two of you. How long have you been seeing her?"

"Um…" Luke looked at his watch, "For about 5 minutes."

"5 minutes! Are you serious?" Luke nodded with a smile thinking about their little meeting in the storage room.

"Well, as long as your happy," Brie said happy for her friend but still heart broken.

"Thanks, I am. " Luke said and gave her a hug. The two of them headed back to the diner. As soon as Luke was about to enter Lorelai came out.

"Hey," Luke said.

"Um…hey," Lorelai replied and put her head down, embarrassed in front of Brie.

"Um, Luke I am going to head back, I'll call you later." Luke nodded and gave her another quick hug.

"Bye." Luke said and turned back to Lorelai.

"Hey," Luke said.

"Hey," Lorelai replied with a smile on her face. "So what do you want to do about this new relationship."

"Well, I was thinking we could have some dinner later."

"And maybe if all goes well I'll give you some dessert," Lorelai said with a wink.

"Dirty," Luke said.

"So how do you want to tell the town?"

"Why don't we just let them find out their own way?" Luke asked.

"I like that idea." Luke said while guiding Lorelai to the back alley behind Luke's and giving her a long passionate kiss.

"So tonight?" Lorelai asked. Luke nodded.

"8?"

"Um make it 8:15" Lorelai replied.

"Okay, see you tonight," Luke said and gave Lorelai a peck on the lips.

The two went their separate ways leaving the town very suspicious.

A/N: I am really sorry that it is so short. I have absolutely no time, but I hope you liked it so far. I know that is definitely not one of my best chapters, but I do try. **Please review and I promise I will send you back a reply message, because I know I like it when people do that for me so I'll do that for you. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Next up: The town finds out about the new couple and Luke and Lorelai go on their first date!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters…or maybe I do, the world may never know.

A/n: Thanks for all of my reviewers. Reviews are my life, and I love to here everyone's input anyways. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and I am sorry it took me SO long to update like it has been really long! But school is almost over so I will soon have more time!

Lorelai was standing in front of her closet trying to decide what she was going to wear for her date.

"RORY!" Lorelai called, and suddenly realized that she hadn't told Rory about what had happened between her and Luke.

"Yes mother?" Rory asked while entering Lorelai's room.

"So, you know how I have been having all of those Luke dreams lately?" Rory nodded. "Okay well I went to the inn and I was in a really crabby mood and than Sookie asked what was wrong and I told her about the dream I had, with me getting married to Luke. Than Sookie told me to tell Luke and at first I thought that she was completely nuts but than I realized she was right, that was the only way to get rid of the Luke dreams. So I went to Luke's and told him about the dream…" Lorelai stopped and remembered the moment.

"Okay, and than what happened!" Rory said excitedly.

"He kissed me!" Lorelai said with a huge grin on her face. Rory immediately got up and hugged her mother!

"Oh my God mom that's great!"

"So you are okay with this?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course I am! I have been waiting for this to happen since … forever. You finally saw it!"

"Yeah I did."

"So what about Brie?" Rory asked.

"Well they were together in high school but it has been over for a really long time and he said that he no longer has any feeling for her. He said one more thing."

"Go on."

"He said that he was in love with me," Lorelai stated trying to hide the smile coming to her face but was not very successful.

"Wow! So what did you say back?"

"I said I love him too." Lorelai replied and Rory tackled her with a huge hug.

_Lorelai than began to remember all of the guys in her life. She had never said I love you to anyone, not even Christopher or Max. She loved Chris but not in the romantic kind of way. He was apart of her family and he would always be there but Lorelai knew that Luke was truly the one that she loved. He was the one that was there for Rory while she had the chicken pox, he was the one who tried to tackle dean when him and Rory broke up, he was the one who fed her mash potatoes for a whole weak when Rory wouldn't eat anything else, he was the one who bought Lorelai's basket when she was in desperate need of help, and he was the one who she loved. _

"Okay, so Luke and I are going to go on a date tonight and I need help picking out an outfit."

"Mom?"

"What?"

"What time is Luke planning on picking you up?"

"8:15, why?"

"Its 2:00, why on earth are you getting ready already! You have six hours! I mean I know that it takes us Gilmore Girls a long time to primp but it takes usually only 2 or 3 hours tops!"

"I know, I know, but I am just so excited I mean I have been dreaming of this for weeks! LITERALLY!"

"Okay well first of all mom you have PLENTY of clothes!"

"Nothing, I have NOTHING!"

Rory quickly went to the closet and brought out two outfits. "Okay mom this" Rory held up a knee length skirt with a cute light purple short sleeve V neck top,

"Says I am smart and intelligent but still know how to have a good time. This," Rory now held up a skirt that was a little bit above the knees with a pretty light blue halter, "says I am smart, yet sexy, but back off because I have my one true love standing next to me," Rory joked. "So take your pick."

"Um, I'll take the halter and black skirt," Lorelai said while hanging it in the bathroom. "So what time is it now?"

"Around 2:15," Rory replied.

"Want to convince Kirk to let us give him a makeover?"

"It's sad what we resort to for entertainment, but fun, let's go!" Rory and Lorelai walked arm and arm.

Later that day at Luke's

"Hey Uncle Luke!" Jess said.

"I told you not to call me that!" Luke exclaimed but not in his normal angry manner. Nothing could get him down today, he was going on a date with Lorelai Gilmore. The woman he has been pining for, for 7 years. He finally won after seeing Lorelai go out with Max, Chris, Alex, and that kid from her business class, she was finally all his.

"Huh, what's with you?" Jess asked.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked while wiping down the tables.

"I mean you are not in your normal grumpy mood."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," as soon as Luke finished his sentence he looked out the window to see Lorelai and Rory walking. Lorelai also looked into the diner and their eyes locked for a few seconds. Than the two girls continued on their way and Luke continued to wipe down the tables.

"Oh I see!" Jess said, proud of himself for solving the mystery.

"See what?" Luke asked.

"Oh come on Uncle Luke, we both know what is going on. There must be some kind of force that attracts the Dane/Mariano boys to the Gilmore Girls. Luke tried to hold back a grin but Jess could see the sides of his lips curl up into a barely noticeable smile.

"Okay well I'm going out," and with that Jess was gone.

Luke turned around and went into the storage room to get some more salt to fill the salt shakers. As he was walking into the room he got a sudden flash back. He remembered the way her lips felt and how she tasted. All he wanted to do at that moment was to feel that all again, and he knew he would soon. Luke awoke out of his trance and noticed that he, Luke Danes, was smiling, a full smile from ear to ear. He hadn't smiled like that in years, and now he had no reason to hide it. For one he was in the storage room and no one would see him, and second he knew that there would be many more of these smiles to come. Lorelai had made him the happiest man in the world and he hadn't felt this way since…ever.

Luke got the salt and walked out of the storage room. He than noticed that the diner was completely empty, until a running Kirk came in and disrupted all of his happy thoughts. As soon as Kirk entered Luke couldn't help but laugh. Kirk was wearing bright red lipstick with blue eye shadow and fake eyelashes. He was also dressed in a jean mini skirt and a red camisole.

"What happened to you?" Luke asked after he stopped laughing.

"Lorelai and Rory said that if I let them give me a makeover and if I walked around town like this for the rest of the day they would have a movie night with me." Kirk said.

"Oh, well I hope all of that goes well for you." Luke answered having no idea what to say to him.

"They are also making me get two cups of coffee for them so can I please have two cups of coffee."

"Wait why can't they come themselves?" '_Oh no she changed her mind already! How could she do that, there is no way I am letting her get away without a fight!_'

"Something about Lorelai primping for a date or something." Luke suddenly relaxed.

"Oh so you are going to Lorelai's house after this?" Luke asked handing Kirk two coffees.

"Yes."

"Oh well can you hold on a minute." Luke got a piece of paper and wrote something on it and than handed it to Kirk. "Could you possibly give this to Lorelai?"

"Sure." Kirk said about to open up the note and read it.

"If you open it I will be forced to kill you," Luke said. Kirk quickly left. Luke than went upstairs to change.

At the Gilmore House

Lorelai was in the shower and Rory was downstairs watching TV, and suddenly there was a knock on the door. Rory opened the door and was greeted by Kirk.

"Hey Kirk!" Rory said while taking the two coffees.

"Where's Lorelai?" Kirk asked.

"Um she's in the shower, why do you need her?"

"Cause Luke gave me a note to give her and said that if I read it he would kill me." Kirk replied frantically.

"Okay Kirk, well I will give it to my mom when she comes out of the shower." Rory responded.

"Okay well I guess I will go than."

"Bye," Rory said and quickly shut the door. She than went upstairs to her mother's bedroom and put the note on her bed. She knew that she shouldn't read it but she couldn't help herself. She opened the note and quickly read what was inside and smiled laying the note back down on Lorelai's bed. She heard her mother singing from the shower and went closer to the door to try and decipher what song it was. When she could understand her mother's words she heard

_But with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now   
Now that I'm with you_

Rory smiled thinking that her mom had finally found it. The Full package that she had been waiting for, for almost her entire life. She than walked downstairs to continue watching TV.

Later when Lorelai was ready in her gorgeous outfit with her hair in beautiful curls falling down to her shoulders she was about to put on her shoes when she spotted a note on her bed. She opened it up and smiled when she saw who it was from. She read:

_Dear Lorelai,_

_I'm looking forward to tonight. I have been thinking about you all day. I love you _

_Luke_

Lorelai smiled and put down the letter.

Now it was about 8:15 and Lorelai was almost ready to go. She just had to make a few touchups to her make up and apply some gel to her hair. She suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Rory! Can you answer it please! I'll be down in a few minutes!"

"Okay Mom!" Rory replied and answered the door revealing a nervous Luke.

"Hey Luke, wow don't you clean up nice!" Rory said and Luke blushed. "Mom will be down in a few seconds. As soon as Rory finished that sentence Lorelai ascended down the stairs. Luke swallowed and was amazed at how Lorelai looked.

Luke walked up to her once she was at the bottom of the stairs. "You look beautiful," He said with a look of bewilderment.

"You don't look to bad yourself," Lorelai replied and Luke took her hand in his. Luke was wearing a pair of black slacks with a blue sweater. He had a clean shaven face and was not wearing his baseball cap.

"You two kids have fun now!" Rory said as the two of them walked out the door.

"Bye," Lorelai and Luke said and headed off to Luke's truck. Luke walked around and opened Lorelai's side of the car for her. Once she was inside he closed the door he walked around to the driver's seat and got into the truck.

After a few minutes of driving on the road Lorelai asked, "So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"But Luke!"

"No buts," Luke said. Lorelai gave him the famous Gilmore pout but he didn't fall for it. "You can wait 10 minutes to find out." Luke said and took Lorelai's hand and gave it a squeeze. Lorelai smiled and was satisfied. There hands stayed together for the rest of the ride. Lorelai than turned the radio and heard one of her old favorite songs

_is it in his eyes  
oh no you'll be deceived  
is it in his sighs  
oh no he'll make believe  
if you want to know if he loves you so  
it's in his kiss  
that's where it is_

_  
is it in his face  
oh no that's just his charms  
in his warm embrace  
oh no that's just his arms  
if you want to know if he loves you so  
it's in his kiss  
that's where it is  
it's in his kiss  
that's where it is_

Lorelai was singing along with the song and she knew the song was right. Although she knew Luke loved her from looking in his eyes and in his embrace and everything, she truly knew he loved her from his kiss.

Luke was also listening to the song. He looked over at Lorelai and he saw her singing and he squeezed her hand again.

Eventually they arrived at their destination.

"Luke where are we?" Lorelai asked.

A/n: Okay so that's it for that chapter. I tried to make it longer than my other ones since I haven't reviewed in a while. UGH finals what can I say. **_I also will be leaving in like 13 days to go on a teen tour so if I get a lot of reviews I will try to update asap._**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…YET (EVIL LAUGH) 

A/n: I am no sorry I did not update faster. I didn't even realize that this story was not finished. Thank you all of my reviewers and I AM SO SORRY. Well enough of my apologies on with the story! I hope you ENJOY.

Last on Past Desires 

_is it in his eyes  
oh no you'll be deceived  
is it in his sighs  
oh no he'll make believe  
if you want to know if he loves you so  
it's in his kiss  
that's where it is_

_  
is it in his face  
oh no that's just his charms  
in his warm embrace  
oh no that's just his arms  
if you want to know if he loves you so  
it's in his kiss  
that's where it is  
it's in his kiss  
that's where it is_

_Lorelai was singing along with the song and she knew the song was right. Although she knew Luke loved her from looking in his eyes and in his embrace and everything, she truly knew he loved her from his kiss._

_Luke was also listening to the song. He looked over at Lorelai and he saw her singing and he squeezed her hand again._

_Eventually they arrived at their destination._

"_Luke where are we?" Lorelai asked._

"You'll see," Luke said and got out of the truck. He quickly went to Lorelai's side and opened her door.

"Wow, such a gentlemen." Luke smiled and led her to the back of the truck.

"What's all of this?" Lorelai asked.

"You'll see," Luke repeated as he continued to get all of his contents out the back of his truck.

"Here hold this," Luke said and gave Lorelai a basket, while he carried the rest. He than took his hand in hers and began to walk down a path. They eventually came to an area where there was a small lake and grass all around it.

"Here." Luke said.

"Luke, it's beautiful!"

Luke took one of the blankets that he had been holding and laid it down on the floor. He also took out a few big candles which he lit which added a little ambiance to it. He than took the basket from Lorelai and opened it.

"Oh my God, that smells amazing!" Lorelai exclaimed. Luke grinned and continued to set up. The basket contained cooked chicken covered in an amazing smelling sauce and spaghetti with wine.

"Luke this is incredible, thank you." Luke gave Lorelai a quick peck on her lips and than handed her a plate full of food. They bantered and flirted and were having a great time.

"Come here Luke," Lorelai said.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Cause I have an idea," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Well, that's never good," Lorelai playfully hit him and dragged him over to her. She took a long piece of spaghetti and put it in her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Haven't you ever seen 'Lady and the Tramp'?"

"ummmm…no."

Lorelai gasped. "Luke you astonish me. Anyways there is a scene in the movie and the two dogs are eating meatballs and spaghetti and then they both start eating the spaghetti and they are slurping it up and than it turns out they were eating the same piece of spaghetti and they both meet in a kiss."

"So you want us to do what the dogs did?" Luke asked.

"Exactly!"

Luke gently shook his head, with a 'your crazy' look on his face and put an end of spaghetti in his mouth. Lorelai than took the other end and put it in her mouth. Lorelai giggled and than started to slurp the spaghetti. They both met in a sweet and gentle kiss.

"That was exactly how they did it," Lorelai said. Luke smiled.

After they were both finished eating Luke took the other blanket that he had been carrying and put it on top of Lorelai. He than blew out all of the candles and lay down next to Lorelai. The both lay flat on their backs looking up at the stars.

"Wow the moon is amazing." Lorelai said.

"Yea it's a full moon, maybe werewolves will come out," Luke joked.

"Yea. That would make a great first date." Lorelai joked and cuddled into Luke.

"Hey look a shooting star! Make a wish Luke!"

"I have everything I could wish for right here," Luke said and kissed Lorelai.

A/n: I am SO SORRY everyone. That was a super short chapter and it took FOREVER to update. I would understand if everyone hated me for doing that. I forgot that I did not finish this story and than I realized that Luke and Lorelai still hadn't gone on their date. Well **I am not sure if I should end the story here or continue so please TELL me in your review what you think I should do. **This was not one of my best chapters but I tried. It was also VERY short and I am sorry for that and I know that I have no good excuses. IM SORRY :(.


End file.
